Prawda
Prawda Jakże wielką tajemnicę musiała skrywać wręcz mityczna puszka Pandory, prócz plag i chorób? Pudełeczko było podchwytliwą pułapką, nie uważasz? Bogowie wręczyli jej prezent z zastrzeżeniem co do niego, zaś ona wręcz z uporem strzegła go, póki Coś nie przekonało ją do zmiany zdania. A czym jest to Coś? To Prawda, jedyna, najsłuszniejsza wśród niczego i wszystkiego. Być może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale spośród siedmiu miliardów ludzi na świecie jedynie cztery osoby ją poznały – w tym Ja. Jest to swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie, próba zatrzymania Tego. Piszę to, bo mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, że będziesz chcieć powiadomić innych o tym Czymś. Starożytni stworzyli coś sami nieświadomie, umieścili to w mitach swych i pozostawili w czeluściach słów. Ale jakże to słowa moc miały, że powstrzymywały Coś przed wydostaniem się! Jest to jedyny rodzaj broni, która uzyskała swą świadomość i dąży do wiecznego chaosu wśród naszego gatunku. Strzeż się, albowiem nie wiadomo, czy nawet teraz Coś wie o tym, że My odkryliśmy ten sekret. Za późno odkryliśmy Jego istnienie, zdołało się wymknąć spod łańcuchów starożytnych. Czytasz to teraz i pewnie zastanawiasz się, po co dalej to kontynuować? Możesz opuścić ten tekst i być nieświadomym niebezpieczeństwa, które czyha na ciebie. To twoja decyzja, ja nikogo nie zmuszam. Ja, jedyny z czterech Adapterów próbuję was przestrzec, może to Wy wciąż jesteście nadzieją świata lub jego końcem? Nie ważne, Ono zdołało już przesiąknąć w nasze szeregi. W desperackich krokach odcięliśmy się od Tego, ale nie na długo – bowiem ja pozostałem przy zmysłach na tyle dni by to napisać, podczas gdy reszta odeszła w głąb tego Czegoś. Wciąż Ci mówię, Wam mówię o tym Czymś. Jest to dosyć skomplikowane, ale postaram się wyjaśnić to jak najbardziej obficie. Widzisz, creepypasty, legendy miejskie nie bez powodu powstały. Rake, Jeff the Killer, Slenderman bądź Maurice – oni istnieją, ale wielu z Was jest nieświadomych ich istnienia w swoim życiu. Możesz nie wierzyć, możesz twierdzić, że kłamię, ale nie sądzisz chyba, że ten dreszczyk niepokoju, serca kołatanie, gęsia skórka są z powodu czytania tekstu? Podczas gdy mózg dalej pracuje, próbując utrzymać nasz jakby wesoły poziom duszy, ciało zaczyna się poddawać, by po chwili znów wrócić do stanu początkowego i zapomnieć o tym co się działo. Pozostaje zatem radość z przeczytanego tekstu, euforia, ponieważ słowa współtworzące są na tyle rozłożone, że jakbyście wchodzili w sam świat. To jest błąd. Coś wykorzystuje lukę w waszej świadomości i zaczyna powoli wplatać swe cieniutkie nici iluzji. Wystarczająco długo, by je zerwać i sprawić śmierć w ciągu sekundy. Ludzie nie umierają, to nie jest tak, jak Ty to widzisz. Każdy z nas ma takie wplecione nici, to podstawa kłamstw Czegoś. Gatunek ludzi nigdy nie umarł, on został jakby przetworzony na nowo. Bowiem gdy się nić zerwie, opada ta kurtyna z oczu, starość wykrusza się w młodość, wspomnienia zanikają by ustąpić nowym – dokładnie, jesteśmy wcieleniem Starożytnych i sobie nie zdajemy z tego sprawy aż do tego wieku. To jest wada, bardzo poważna, Coś zdołało zaburzyć w naszych świadomościach i sprawić, że przynajmniej kilka osób na całe miliardy widzi Prawdę. Wracając natomiast do creepypasty Russian Sleep Experiment – to miało miejsce, byliśmy Tam, gdyż umknęliśmy z igły tego Czegoś. Tak, jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Zastanawiasz się teraz, czemu dopiero w tym dniu próbuję was ostrzec...ale to nie ważne. Były czynniki, których musieliśmy unikać za wszelką cenę. Ludzie, którzy nie otrzymali gazu robili się senni i agresywni – oni byli nielicznymi, którzy odkryli Prawdę. Próbowali uciec, odciąć się od korzeni Czegoś i na obrazkach widzisz jak skończyli… Czy wiesz co zostało uwolnione z puszki Pandory, czy dalej nie domyślasz się? Do końca pozostaniesz w niepewności, póki nie wyjaśnię. Starożytni byli twórcami tego świata, pomyślisz pewnie o obcych ale to nie jest to. Istoty boskie - brzmi jak kiepskie fantasy lub teoria ale kontynuujmy, bo czas mnie nagli – które uległy podstawowemu, wciąż nieznanemu nam prawu, przez co stali się śmiertelni. Teraz zadasz pytanie, jak to możliwe, że wciąż żyjemy tak długo, a odpowiedź jest prosta – odkryliśmy Prawdę i ją zrozumieliśmy, a ludzie z Eksperymentu nie zdążyli. Bardzo skomplikowana jest Prawda, bo stulecia nam zajęły na rozszyfrowanie jej. Przez ostatni wiek próbowaliśmy strzec ludzkość przed tym Czymś i polegliśmy, a teraz przekazuję wam w Naszym imieniu ostrzeżenie i instrukcję. Starożytni stali się ludźmi, zaś w puszce Pandory ukryli swe wszelakie wspomnienia związane z upadkiem. Te połączyły się ze sobą, tworząc plagi i choroby...w tym także najgroźniejszą rzecz istniejącą w całym Wszechświecie. Nasi przodkowie zdołali powstrzymać to Coś przed dalszym rozwijaniem się w naszych duszach, ale zapomnieli o lukach w swych słowach. Przez całe lata Coś zbierało siły i teraz szykuje się do powrotu. Jeff był normalnym nastolatkiem – tak wynika z początków jego historii – póki nie spotkał osobiście przedstawiciela Czegoś. Ono pociągnęło za nić i mamy seryjnego zabójcę. Rake także był człowiekiem, bezdomnym mieszkającym w lesie. Bał się, ale musiał przeżyć. Jego spotkał podobny los do Jeffa, został pionkiem w grze. Slenderman to całkowite odbicie naszego człowieczeństwa, lecz jako jedyny próbuje ostrzegać ludzi przed strasznym losem. Jest jednym z dwóch przypadków, gdzie jego dusza nie została zniwelowana do jednomyślnej całości Czegoś. Zatem czym jest to Coś? Nie możesz się doczekać, prawda? Ale musisz wytrzymać, pozostało już tak niewiele. Brzmi to jak jakaś kiepska teoria o zawładnięciu świata, ale to jest prawda. Musisz mi uwierzyć, zanim ludzie znów pogrążą się w otchłani Czegoś. To ostatnia wasza szansa na zniszczenie Tego, nie zmarnujcie jej. Jeżeli polegniecie, świat zostanie zatracony na zawsze… Legendy miejskie, tajemnicze stworzenia, zmienieni ludzie to pionki, owładnięte nićmi Czegoś. Oni nie mają już szans na powrót, będą kontynuować pierwotny cel – tworzyć chaos. Poczytaj teraz uważnie, bo przechodzę do sedna sprawy. Cały czas piszę o Strachu. Uśmiechasz się pewnie, bo już miałeś z nim do czynienia. On nie znika, już to pisałem, tylko po prostu odchodzi sam. Ludzie w wariatkowie zostali nim dotknięci dogłębnie, jak myślisz, czemu zostali zatem tam umieszczeni? Zostali odizolowani od społeczeństwa, bo to działa jak zaraza. Jak mu zapobiec? Nie bać się, nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli ponurych. Ćwiczyć stale duszę, świadomość. Musicie się zjednoczyć, to pierwsza rzecz. Zaś druga to wspólnie zapieczętować znów w pułapce to Coś. Bo to nie broń palna, miecz, ani człowiek zabija innego człowieka. Tylko sam Strach. Ostrzeż innych, pamiętaj o Tym co się może wydarzyć. Jesteście ostatnią nadzieją dla przyszłości. Kategoria:Opowiadania